Teddy Lupin
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Post DH. Es ist ein paar Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges und Harry begegnet das erste Mal seinem Patenkind, Teddy Lupin. Inspiriert durch eine Fanart Photographs von reallycorking. Link in meinem Profil.


Servus! Ja, hier ein neuer OneShot von mir. Ich kam darauf, weil ich auf www. deviantart. com ein Bild gefunden habe, das ich wahnsinnig schön fand. Es heißt Photographs und ist von reallycorking. Man kann es unter dem link in meinem Profil finden. Mein OneShot heißt wie das Bild. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

Photographs

Sein Herz schlug in einem langsamen Rhythmus, als er seinen Umhang über zog und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Er versuchte eine kleine Falte aus dem leichten Stoff zu glätten, er bemühte sich vergeblich sein Haar platt zudrücken und er scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch ein Lächeln auf zusetzten. Er studierte sein Gesicht und bemerkte, dass das letzte Jahr nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Seine jungenhaften Züge waren fast vollständig verschwunden, ihrer statt sahen seine Augen ein Gesicht mit markanten Linien, geschwungene Lippen um die sich ein spärlicher Bart rankte. Wangen, die die Sanftheit eines Kindes abgelegt hatten und Augen die mehr gesehen hatten, als jeder andere, der in seinem Alter war. Er strich eine Strähne von seiner Stirn und betrachtete die blitzförmige Narbe. Er hatte das Gefühl sie war am verblassen, so als wolle sie ihn vergessen, jetzt wo er frei war.

„Bist du fertig?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm und er wand sich zur Tür. Ginny kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an. „Es wird alles gut gehen. Du wirst sehen.", versicherte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Jaah, kein Problem...ist ja nicht so..."

„Du bist aufgeregt Harry.", unterbrach sie ihn. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen.", und Ginny umarmte ihn sanft. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und inhalierte ihren wohlbekannten Duft, der ihn immer beruhigte wenn es nötig war.

„Du kennst mich zu gut.", flüsterte er nahe ihrem Ohr und küsste eine Stelle an ihrem Hals, den er vor ein paar Wochen entdeckt hatte und der Ginny jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ich hatte fünf Jahre Zeit dich zu beobachten.", grinste sie ihm entgegen, als er sich aufrichtete und erneut an seinem Umhang zog.

„Du siehst gut aus.", beteuerte sie erneut und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter.

Der Fuchsbau war unheimlich ruhig seit sie vor ein paar Tagen zurückgekehrt waren, und noch ruhiger seit Ron und Hermine aufgebrochen waren um die Granger's aus Australien zurück zuholen.

Als sie in die Küche kamen sah Mrs Weasley von einem Topf auf, in dem etwas fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte und einen fantastischen Duft verbreitete.

„Wir gehen jetzt, Mom.", sagte Ginny und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange. „Wir werden zum Abendessen wieder da sein."

Mir dem Geist von einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht nickte sie und drückte Harry kurz an sich. „Grüße Andromeda von uns und sag ihr...", sie brach ab, doch er wusste was nicht über ihre Lippen kommen wollte.

„Werde ich. Wir sind pünktlich zurück.", und er löste sich aus ihren Armen.

Gemeinsam mit Ginny verließ er das Haus und reckte sein Gesicht zum Wolken verhangenen Himmel hinauf. Es war Mitte Juni und eine warme Brise wehte über sie hinweg, doch vereinzelt fanden Tropfen ihren Weg hinab zur Erde.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und machte den Ansatz einer Drehung und schon spürte er, wie er durch einen dunklen unsichtbaren Raum gequetscht wurde in dem er glaubte zu ersticken. Als das Gefühl verschwand und er lebensrettende Luft in seine Lungen atmete öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf ein zweistöckiges Haus einige hundert Meter entfernt. Ein Weg aus Pflastersteinen führte durch den Vorgarten vorbei an einem Teich, den Harry nur zu gut kannte.

Sein Herz hatte nicht mehr denselben Rhythmus, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Es schlug schneller und in seinem Bauch hatte sich ein Flattern breit gemacht, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Komm schon.", lächelte Ginny zuversichtlich und zog an seiner Hand. Er atmete laut ein und machte den ersten Schritt.

„Es wird alle gut gehen, glaub mir.", sagte sie wieder und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte, während er einen um ihre Schulter legte.

„Ja, das wird es auch...es ist nur...", antwortete er zögerlich. „Ich habe Mrs Tonks nur ein Mal gesehen und da habe ich sie angeschrieen, weil ich dachte Bellatrix Lestrange steht vor mir!"

„Aber du hast dich doch entschuldigt.", vergewisserte sich Ginny und blickte ihn prüfend an.

„Natürlich habe ich das."

„Dann ist es doch kein Problem."

„Ja, aber ich bin..."

Ginny löste sich aus seinem Arm und schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Harry James Potter! Wenn du auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnst, das du Schuld bist, dass Andromeda keine Tochter mehr hat und Teddy keine Mutter und keinen Vater mehr, dann schwöre ich bei Agrippas Zahnlücke Hexe ich dich in die letzte Woche!" Um diesen Worten richtig Ausdruck zu verleihen stemmte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte und die andere bohrte sie in seine Brust.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück um ihrer Attacke zu entgehen und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich schwöre dir bei Merlin, dass ich was ganz anderes sagen wollte!"

„Ach und was?"

„Ich bin aufgeregt wegen Teddy.", gab er zu.

„Harry...ich sage es ein letztes Mal...alles wird gut gehen.", und sie ging weiter den Gartenweg hinauf. Nach ein paar Schritten fühlte sie wieder seinen Arm auf ihren Schultern und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

Erst als sie vor der Tür standen lösten sie sich voneinander und er klopfte selbstsicher. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden und eine Frau mit langen hellbraunen Haaren und sanften Augen, die sie vollkommen von ihrer Schwester unterschied, hielt die Tür auf.

„Mrs Tonks.", sagte Harry nicht mehr ganz so zuversichtlich, jetzt wo sie vor ihm stand und ihn eingehend musterte. „Ich... ich bin gekommen, weil...weil ich mit ihnen sprechen möchte und weil ich Teddy sehen wollte."

Sie nickte kurz. „Kommt herein, ihr zwei.", lächelte sie etwas, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Mrs Tonks, ich soll sie von meiner Mutter grüßen.", sagte Ginny höflich „Und sie lässt fragen, ob sie nicht mal mit Teddy zu uns zum Abendessen kommen möchten."

„Das ist sehr nett.", bedankte sie sich und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer. „Gerne.", und sie bedeutete ihnen, sich auf das Sofa zusetzen, auf dem Harry schon einmal gelegen hatte. Sie selbst nahm in einem großen Ohrensessel platz und blickte Harry wartend an.

„Ehm," begann er. „Ich glaube sie wissen, dass Tonks, ich mein Nymphadora und Remus mich zu Teddys Paten gemacht haben."

„Ja, ich weiß davon.", antwortete sie und blickte ihn weiter abwartend an.

„Ja...Mrs Tonks...ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass ich für Teddy immer da sein werde...und...und für sie auch, wenn Sie es möchten.", sprach Harry schnell. Jedes Wort, welches seinen Mund verließ kam überraschend für die Frau, an die es gerichtet war. Ihre Figur sackte etwas zusammen, so als fiele alle Anspannung von ihr ab und sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Ich bin zwar volljährig," sagte er weiter „doch ich weiß, dass ich Teddy nicht das geben kann, was er von ihnen bekommt. Sie sind seine Großmutter und mehr Familie für ihn als ich es bin. Aber ich will zum Teil seiner Familie werden und er zu meiner."

Andromeda schloss die Augen und etwas glitzerte zwischen ihren Wimpern, was sie so sehr verbergen wollte. „Es würde mich freuen.", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme und versuchte die Trauer hinunter zu schlucken, die in ihren Worten lauerte.

„Ich will Teddy nicht seine Eltern vergessen lassen.", erklärte Harry weiter. „Ich will für ihn da sein um ihm zu sagen wer sie waren und was sie für mich bedeutet haben."

Ginny saß wie gebannt an seiner Seite und lauschte seinen Worten. Die Sicherheit die Harry jetzt ausstrahlte und die in seinen Worten lag bekräftigte seine Absichten und beschwichtigten die Befürchtungen von Andromeda auch Teddy zu verlieren. Und als könnte der junge Mann, den Dora und Remus so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachten, Gedanken lesen...

„Ich möchte, dass Teddy im Haus seiner Großmutter aufwächst. Ich habe zwar auch ein Haus, aber Grimauldplatz ist nicht gerade ein Ort wo man ein Kind glücklich groß ziehen kann... außerdem, wie ich schon sagte, ich werde grade mal erst 18 und ich muss die Schule noch beenden, und ich... ich..."

„Ich verstehe vollkommen was du meinst.", erlöste Andromeda ihn von seinem gestottere. „Du bist immer willkommen, Harry. Egal wann du kommst."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen.", lächelte sie und dieses Mal erreichte es ihre Augen. „Möchtest du Teddy jetzt sehen?", fragte sie.

Ginny stieß ihn in die Seite, als er nicht sofort antwortete. Er hatte sich auf diesen Tag so gut wie möglich vorbereitet, doch jetzt fühlte er sich total aus dem Konzept gebracht. Natürlich wollte er Teddy sehen, doch plötzlich nagte etwas an ihm, das nicht da sein sollte und was Ginny dazu bewegen würde, ihn zu verhexen. Doch er überkam das Gefühl, weil er wusste, dass ihm niemand einen Vorwurf machte.

„Ich würde Teddy gerne sehen.", antwortete er letztendlich und folgte Andromeda in den Flur. Am Fuße der Treppe blieb sie stehen.

„Die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite. Er schläft gerade.", wies sie ihm die Richtung und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny wartete.

Harry sah ihre schlanke Figur hinter der Tür verschwinden und seine Selbstsicherheit mit ihr. Wie konnte sie ihn jetzt alleine lassen?

„Komm schon Harry!", sagte er zu sich selber. „Du bist alleine zu _IHM_ gegangen, dann kannst du auch diese Treppen hinauf gehen und dir dein Patenkind ansehen."

Langsam erklomm er die Treppe und passierte viele Fotos, die Tonks zeigten. Je höher er kam, desto älter wurde sie und als er auf der letzten Stufe stand blickte er auf ein Bild, das noch nicht lange dort hängen konnte. Remus, Tonks und Teddy waren darauf zu sehen. Die beiden Eltern lagen auf einer Decke, Teddy in einem Strampler, mit dem Schriftzug der Schicksalsschwestern, zwischen ihnen. Er hatte seinen Arm empor gestreckt. Remus hielt seine winzige Hand und platzierte gleichzeitig einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Teddy schien glücklich vor sich hin zu glucksen, während ihn Tonks mit einem sanften Blick betrachtete, den nur eine Mutter haben konnte.

Harry löste sich von dem Anblick und schritt den Flur entlang, bis er zur besagten Tür kam. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke und drückte nach unten. Die Tür schwang mit einem leichten Knarzen auf und Harry befürchtete er könnte Teddy wecken. Doch er hörte keinen Laut aus dem Kinderbett.

Als würde sich Harry an einen Todesser heran pirschen, betrat er den Raum und kam an der Krippe zum stehen. Er sah hinein und war überrascht, als ihm Augen entgegen blickten die ihn an Remus erinnerten.

Teddy hatte die leichte Decke von sich gestrampelt und wackelte mit seinen kleinen dicken Beinen. Als er Harry erblickte vergaß er seine Finger, die er eben noch betrachtet hatte und blinzelte unentwegt. Die wenigen Haare, die er schon hatte wechselten von Türkies zu Schwarz, wie das von Harry.

Er lächelte sanft. „Hallo Teddy.", flüsterte er und betrachtete seinen Patensohn eingehend. Die rosigen Wangen, das herzförmige Gesicht, der kleine Körper, die winzigen Hände und die knubbeligen Beine. Harry war fasziniert von ihm, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er bald laufen und sprechen würde.

Harry dachte daran ihm seinen ersten Besen zu kaufen und wie er ihm das fliegen beibringen würde... Teddys Arme streckten sich ihm entgegen und er machte ein quengelndes Geräusch.

„Willst du aus deinem Bett raus?", und der quengelnde Laut ertönte erneut aus dem kleinen Mund.

Behutsam, als würde er etwas sehr kostbares aufheben, griff er unter Teddys Arme und hob ihn nach oben. Der kleine Junge gluckste zufrieden und strampelte mit den Beinen. Harry hielt das Baby vor sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht so stehen bleiben konnte und setzte sich in einen nahen Schaukelstuhl. Etwas unbeholfen legte er Teddy an seine Schulter und wippte vor und zurück.

„Ich kannte deine Eltern, Teddy.", begann er. „Ich habe deinen Vater kennen gelernt, da war ich dreizehn. Und deine Mutter hab ich das erst Mal getroffen, als ich noch vierzehn war. Damals..."

Und Harry erzählte dem Baby, wie er Remus und Tonks begegnet war. Er wusste nicht ob er ihn verstand, doch der Junge war nun ganz still, so als hörte er zu. Sein Haar war wieder türkis und er schien an seinem Daumen zu lutschen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er so gesessen hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und Andromeda mit Ginny hinein kam. Die beiden Frauen stoppten und besahen sich die Szene vor ihnen.

Harry lächelte ihnen entgegen, als Ginny in ihrem Umhang kramte und eine kleine Kamera hervor zog. Es machte ‚klick' und der Augenblick wurde auf Film gebannt.

Stunden später verließen Harry und Ginny das Haus von Andromeda und Teddy Tonks. „Kommt bald wieder.", rief sie ihnen nach und winkte mit der kleinen Hand ihres Enkels, den sie auf dem Arm trug.

„Das werden wir.", antwortete Ginny und ergriff Harrys Hand. Ein paar Sekunden später waren ihre Augen auf den Fuchsbau gerichtet.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich.", fragte sie ihn.

„Wie damals, als mich Remus gefragt hat ob ich Pate sein will.", sagte er prompt und lächelte glücklich.

Er würde den Tag nicht vergessen, als er das erste Mal seinen Patensohn in den Armen gehalten hatte und er hütete das Bild von Teddy und ihm, wie er das seiner eigenen Kinder bewahrte, die er Jahre später in seinen Armen hielt.

* * *

Review? War es schön? War es Kitschig? Hast du es dir anders vorgestellt? Gibt es etwas, über was ich mal schreiben sollte? LG Tanja 


End file.
